A Great Pilot
by peachandbetty
Summary: He knew he was a great pilot. He didn't need to prove it to her, but he chose to nonetheless. Rating: Shenanigans


"You shouldn't be up here." As if he could have stopped her.

"And you shouldn't keep me from what I want."

"Brat."

"Sadist."

His lips tugged upwards at her comment. Impatient though she may be, it made for an enjoyable dimension to their unconventional relationship.

"I regret to inform you, Minister, that this craft doesn't have autopilot. Your leisure time must wait until we're at our destination."

The look she gave him as she whipped her head around to face him could have sent lesser men to their knees. He felt heat lick at his groin with that look.

Folding her arms over her chest and turning her chair to face him, her glower turned taunting. "I've been advised from numerous reputable sources that all pilots learn to work under distraction. Was I mistaken?"

Heero found the comment more than a little amusing. How little she knew just how much _distraction_ he'd had to work under through his piloting career, and it all began and ended with her. The fact was, however, that her words issued a challenge, one that his pride for his carefully and harshly fostered skill set could not refuse. He would play her game. Leaving her like this for much longer would border on cruel, and the ache building in his groin was becoming hard to tolerate.

"You obey my orders. I won't have your untimely death attributed to my piloting, understood?"

Relena bit her lip and gave him a coy smile as she realised she'd finally gotten what she wanted. So she'd have to make a few concessions at his command. The heat between her thighs ensured she'd do anything he asked of her. She reached her leg over to his chair and slung her foot over the arm. Heero grunted as her foot found the bulge in his uniform, stocking-clad toes tracing over him from base to belt. She bit her lip in delight as she felt it twitch under her ministrations.

She was startled however, when he grabbed her ankle suddenly, his eyes not moving from the control panel in front of him, his other hand tapping away to calculate their flight path.

"Lock the cabin door." His calm commanding voice sent electric straight to the apex of her thighs. She loved his voice, whether he was whispering his affection, barking her commands or groaning his pleasure. She swung off of her chair and walked barefoot to the door, twisting the lock into place. There were no other passengers on this shuttle, but the flight and security staff were likely to walk in on them unless deterred.

"Good. Remove your undergarments."

Taking a step back over to stand beside him, she noticed to her annoyance that his eyes were still glued to the navigation. It was only fact that his trousers had come undone during her brief absence and his length was now resting in its masculine beauty against the toned planes of his lower abdomen that told her he was affected by her presence at all. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight. Gliding her hands up over her thighs and under her skirt to tug at the hem of her panties she felt a distinct dampness trail downwards over her sensitised flesh as the material pooled on the cockpit floor. The sight of him made her core embrace something that wasn't yet there, and the pressure made her gasp.

Only her could do this to her. Turn her so wanton, so unladylike with little or no effort. All day, his mere stoic proximity had her vying for his attentions. With a wry grin, she realised she didn't care. He was wild, and he was exciting and nothing made her feel more alive. He had fallen from the sky and ruined her.

She stood and waited for his orders, heart beating in anticipation as his hand moved to his headset.

"This is flight 767, requesting permission to leave orbit. Over."

He didn't even look at her. She looked at his hard member and wondered if he would pay her more mind if she took him into her mouth. Would his voice break over the comms line as she sealed her lips around him, sucked him from base to tip nice and _slow?_ She thought she'd enjoy hearing his controlled monotone turn into a low rumble. But she stood still, waiting on her orders. She didn't want to end this game just yet.

 _"Flight 767, you're clear to leave orbit. Please proceed along your logged flight path. Over."_

His hand moved over the throttle controls and increased speed, the force barely making her sway for the smoothness of the action. Watching him do this was almost as erotic as the naked flesh begging to be touched before her.

"Mount me." One arm stayed on the control stick while the other hand grasped his shaft, pumping it a few times with long fingers and smearing the escaped proof of his lust over the length.

She moved immediately to obey, bracing her arms on the back of his seat on either side of his head before letting one slender leg slide to nestle beside his strong thigh, repeating with the other. Her skirt was pushed up to bundle around her waist, making her movement easier as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

She would obey her orders, and when his dark, dangerous eyes met hers, reflecting the heat and desire she felt in her own she lifted her hips and let out a loud sigh as the tip parted her, brushing slickly against the bundle of nerves above her flesh. She felt Heero's thighs stiffen underneath her, but his face retained rigid control, save for the eyes stripping her bare with their intensity, watching her, waiting.

She seated herself down on him entirety, the luxurious sensation of being filled with thick flesh pulling a delighted moan from her lips.

Heero's hands visibly tightened on the controls, as a groan stifled itself in his throat. This woman was a phenomenal test of his self-control, even at the most mundane of times. Now, it took all of his will to stop himself from grabbing her hips and slamming up into her. She needed to learn to take orders when necessary. She had to learn patience.

"Move. Slowly." He pulled at the gears to adjust their position. They should be at the L2 turn-point within half ho...

His thoughts dried as quickly as his mouth as slick tightness pulled slowly up his shaft, until just the tip was still nestled within her delicious folds, and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding until she slid back down, once again engulfing him in her molten heat.

When he was educated on the matter of sex, he was told the experience was intended to be enjoyable. The day he finally gave into the tension that had built over years with the woman now riding him at a painfully casual pace, he realised that textbook descriptions didn't work the same way for some things as they did for mechanics or physics. Nothing could adequately describe the feeling of his woman pressed against him, making long, feline sighs in his ear.

Relena wanted to cry at the feeling of firm flesh sliding against that most precious spot inside her, all the while her clit rubbed and nestled in the wisps of coarse hair above his sex. The pace was excruciating, allowing her to feel so much at once, every inch of him filling her, caressing her before leaving an empty ache that needed to be filled again and again.

She needed more. She needed to feel the force of him thrusting into her, with the brutal force she was ashamed to admit she couldn't get enough of. In an attempt to break his control, she leaned back, bracing her hands on the armrests to give him a tantalising vision of his own length disappearing into her, slick and slow and oh so tight.

Heero's eyes narrowed and a flash of something primal shot through him at the sight. It seemed as though she needed a new set of orders.

"Stay seated, turn around."

Relena stopped her movements as she contemplated his words, trying to figure out how to manoever herself per his orders. She stood up again before him, instantly missing the feeling of him inside her, and liquid proof of her desire leaking down the inside of her thighs. Facing away from him, she folded one leg back to rest beside his own, again with the other until she was sat in his lap, backside flush against his hardness.

She felt his right hand grip her hip and lifted her up just enough for him to adjust his angle before he pushed her back down onto his throbbing organ. The angle inside her was different, pushing against her in new ways and oh so deep. She lulled her head back against the crook of his neck with a sigh. If Heero were to lose control of this shuttle and she were to die like this, she'd die very content.

 _"Flight 767, you're approaching a checkpoint. Please confirm your destination and whether you will need to resupply. Over."_

Were it not for the writhing woman on his lap, Heero would have been annoyed at himself for momentarily forget their location. That checkpoint had come sooner than he had realised. He pressed a finger against the comm button in reply. "Flight 767 approaching L2 checkpoint. Destination is L3-X27027. No need to resupply at this time. Over."

 _"Copy, Flight 767. Continue on your path. Over."_

Heero noted the strain in his voice. This game needed to end soon, or the flight staff would eventually come to take Relena's lunch order and find the cockpit mysteriously out of bounds. If this game would end, it would be with his victory.

Pressing a hand between her shoulder blades he pushed her forward. "Put your hands on the panel, between those two screens."

She did as she was asked, and the view of his length buried between two perfectly round buttocks nearly made him growl with satisfaction.

"Do not move."

Relena didn't know what he had intended by this new change in position, and was baffled by his decision to keep her immobile. But that doubt disappeared in an instantaneous flash of light behind her eyes as the force of jarring thrusts began their attack.

Relena did cry out then, trying to keep her hands steady as hard, thick steel pounded into her from behind. Her breasts still in their confines bounced slightly, the movement brushing hardened, sensitive nipples against the rough fabric of her lace.

In their two years of patchy, spontaneous love making two things had been made very clear to Relena Darlian. Agent Heero Yuy had unquantifiable affection for her that he had told her once, and only once, he qualified as love. She didn't need to hear that a second time. The second was that he did not do gentle. His entire nature was rough, relentless and unforgiving.

As she felt a coil tighten inside her with every beat of his skin against hers, she knew that suited her just fine. He was no knight in shining armour. But a fallen princess had no need of a knight. But as a woman, she _needed_ him. She needed his strength, his sturdiness, his infallible security. And she would do whatever he commanded with all the trust and love in her heart.

Heero felt her grip him tighter and tighter, her cries piercing through her bated breaths and her head dropping between the space where her arms gripped his controls for dear life. She was close, and he would not be far behind if she kept clenching herself around him the way she was. He would end this.

Pulling her back flush against him, his hands left the controls, making sure they were stable, and pushed his hands under her thighs to spread them over the arms.

"When I tell you, you will come. Not a second sooner."

Relena whimpered as he thrust hard and fast up into her, the wet noise of the joining mingling with her building cries in the cockpit. Heero grunted his own pleasure as the fluttering of her muscled around him matched the strangled gasps dying in her throat as her head rolled back. _There._

"Come."

With a rough pad of his finger against her clit, she soared over the edge, sobbing some semblance of his name into the darkness of space, a stray tear rolling down her cheek as her entire body convulsed with the violence of her ecstasy.

He thrust himself to the hilt one last time before letting out a long, animalistic growl, his length twitching and releasing his seed into her, biting down on the soft, salty flesh of her neck in bliss.

As she came down from her high, Relena tried to catch herself, filling her lungs with shattered breaths. As the light in the cockpit returned to her eyes, she leaned back against him, letting the cool air from the air conditioner brush over her damp skin. He was still nestled inside her, softening, their combined fluids leaking onto the leather below them. She didn't care, it could be sorted later.

"How long do we have to dock?" She wondered vaguely.

Kissing languidly and sloppily up the side of her neck, her bit her ear playfully as his hands moved back around his controls.

"Forty minutes until the next checkpoint. Could be another half hour after that waiting to dock." His voice was rough from his exertion, but he found he didn't mind. He would show his weakness around her and feel no lesser for it. It was that unique role she had in his life, a mixture of contentment, acceptance and peace.

"So, as much as I enjoyed your commanding presence, agent Yuy, may I ask what the meaning of today's lesson was?" She slid off his lap with a tall stretch before picking her still-damp underwear off the floor. They wouldn't be much use now, she grimaced. She hoped her skirt was long enough to suffice until they got to their hotel.

"Good things come to those who wait. Patience is a virtue. Never distract the driver. Pick one."

She chuckled, and bend over to kiss the top of his unruly head. "Then I must thank you for being a truly inspirational teacher. I'll grab you some water and some napkins. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm fine. Get back to your seat, passenger."

As he heard her chuckle fade behind the door closed behind her, he glanced quickly over his navigation before allowing himself to relax. A small smile found its way to his face as he pondered two lessons he'd learned today.

He pondered that Relena Darlian was increasingly becoming hard to stay away from. The role of the Preventer decommission unit was diminishing with their string of successes over the last six years. The number of suspected arms caches around the solar system could now be counted on two hands and soon, agents active on this team would need to be reassigned. He thought that he wouldn't mind if that reassignment came sooner rather than later if it was to Brussels.

And secondly, he pondered looking at his instruments with no small amount of pride, a great pilot truly could overcome all distractions.


End file.
